


Discreto

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Es como un tatuaje, uno discreto.
Relationships: Ezequiel Correa/Lorenzo Guevara
Kudos: 4





	Discreto

—Así que, ¿me extrañaste? —pregunta en el instante en que toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

El más alto apenas levanta la mirada de su comida, le mira fijamente un par de segundos y vuelve a llevar la atención a sus alimentos. No puede evitar sonreír ante la actitud del otro.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —responde, mueve su bebida con la pajilla que está en el vaso y lo agarra para beber un poco de jugo.

No tiene una respuesta para eso pero continúa sonriendo —He vuelto a los Halcones porque te extrañaba —miente y juega con él. Ha regresado por los problemas que tuvo en las Águilas, además su relación terminó en cuanto se fue del IAD aquella vez.

—¿Ah, en serio?, pues parece que extrañabas más a Zoe —con la mirada señala a la muchacha y gira la cabeza para verla por encima del hombro.

La chica está atrás de ellos, cerca de las gradas en el vestíbulo, junto a varias de sus compañeras del equipo de voleibol. Entorna los ojos, regresa la mirada a Lorenzo y le sonríe de una manera zorruna.

—Sólo cumplo con el acuerdo.

—¿Cuál acuerdo? —al fin ve un cambio en el gesto del goleador, frunce el ceño y no se ve muy feliz.

—Mientras tú aparentas salir con Martina, yo hago lo mismo con Zoe y así nadie sospecha nada —se encoge de hombros como si fuera obvio.

Lorenzo arruga más el entrecejo y casi puede verlo gruñir —Ese acuerdo no existe desde que te fuiste, desde que decidiste dejar a los Halcones.

_Desde que decidiste dejarme_ , puede leerlo en sus ojos oscuros. El más alto apoya el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y descansa la barbilla en su palma derecha, voltea a cualquier otro lado con la intención de terminar la conversación y hacer que se vaya pero en lugar de eso decide quedarse. Se queda porque no se irá sin obtener lo que desea.

—Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer, Lorenzo —el mencionado lo ve por el rabillo del ojo fingiendo no entender a qué se refiere —, ¿debo tomarte de la mano? —alcanza su mano sobre la mesa y la aprieta con ligereza, casi con ternura.

Aquello descoloca al muchacho y abandona su posición entretanto observa sus manos conectadas con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Qué estás—?

—¿Acaso debo besarte la mejilla? —se inclina hacia él sobre la mesa y el otro se hace para atrás —, ¿o quizás en la boca? —y se acerca más.

Lorenzo se zafa de su agarre y se levanta abruptamente de su lugar mientras cubre su boca con el dorso de su mano derecha, puede ver la punta de sus orejas enrojecer y se sonríe con satisfacción. Agradece que la cafetería esté prácticamente vacía o las miradas de todos estarían encima de ambos y no quiere eso, sólo entorpecería más sus planes.

—¡Lorenzo! —se escucha no muy lejos de donde se encuentran.

Al buscar al dueño de aquella voz se topa con Gabo y sus amigos, truena la lengua y espera que el otro no le haya oído. Regresa la mirada a Lorenzo y parece haberse calmado, le decepciona un poco así que agarra el vaso de jugo y bebe de la misma pajilla, el más alto se crispa e intenta ignorar sus acciones respondiendo al llamado del enganche y finalmente se va.

Curioso lo sigue con la mirada, se queda un rato platicando con el castaño en el vestíbulo y por un instante Lorenzo corresponde su mirada, la mantiene fija en él, la baja por un segundo y la alza para verle antes de irse.

_Después_. Es algo que hacían antes, una seña para verse antes o después de los entrenamientos.

Y sonríe ampliamente, Lorenzo aún tiene su nombre, lo tiene como un tatuaje, uno discreto que puedes cubrir fácilmente bajo la ropa pero que puedes encontrar sin siquiera intentarlo.

**.**


End file.
